Leave the light on for me
by GreenFairyHime
Summary: Yuuko is making Watanuki's life miserable AGAIN. But a simple little thing makes Watanuki see her in a different way... Slight YuukoxWatanuki


Disclaimer: Don't own xxxHOLIC, if I did, I wouldn't write here! Okay, CLAMP owns these characters, but hey, at least the story is mine! REALLY slight YûkoxWatanuki

Now FINALLY back to the business!

**Leave the light on for me**

This was not Kimihiro Watanuki's day. Absolutely not.

For Watanuki's great annoyance, his employer, "her majesty" Ichihara Yûko had appeared in the middle of his gym class earlier that day. It wouldn't have been that bad, but when it came to Yûko, everything just had to be great drama and not even deaf blind donkey could miss her entrance...

-----------------------------------

The boys were playing baseball at the yard, it was such a great day of spring and the sun was shining with unbelieveable radiance. The game was already running and Watanuki was anxiously waiting for his turn, when he started to hear his classmates murmuring something...

"Now WHO is that...!"

"I don't know, but just check her out...!"

"...We could go to ask who she is..."

"Ha ha, I know you would just love that, I bet you'd ask too what she'll be doing tonight..!"

"Hey, you can always ask...!"

"Say THAT again, ha ha...!"

Watanuki felt himself some what anxoius when he noticed that the woman they were talking about was of course Yûko-san. Nobody could miss her, standing there all high and mighty in her crimson red gown that was showing exactly every possible curve of her body and high heeled shoes that made her look even taller than she was. Her long raven black hair was blowing mildly in the wind as she stood there.

'Oh dear Kami, don't let Yûko-san come here, not now, in the middle of the game...!' Watanuki prayed desperately in his mind, but he was already too late.

Yüko was already coming.

"Hey, she's coming here...!"

"How do I look...?"

"Terrible, as usually...!"

"Ha ha...!"

"Well, we'll see who she's interested in..!"

"I won't be too mean to you when she'll ask me out...!"

"You think she will, huh?"

"Well we'll see..."

"Hush, she's almost here!"

Watanuki could almost hear how his classmates' jaws dropped exactly at the same moment when Yûko-san called him out happily.

"WATANUKIIIII! Watanuki-dear!"

Yûko acted as if she didn't notice that a crowd of young men were staring at her hungrily as she came closer. 'Well, I guess this is just routine to her...' Watanuki thought driely.

"Watanuki-dear, I thought I should let you know that you should stay over night at my place tonight..." Yûko begun and Watanuki's classmates were looking at her even more shocked.

'Great, tomorrow the whole school thinks I'm having an affair with an older woman...! And all I'd really want is to be going out with Himawari-can!' Watanuki cursed.

"I have this unexpected business trip and it will take quite late before I'll be back, so I need you to watch over my shop! I know you'd do that, you're so sweet, Watanuki-dear!" Yûko chirped happily as if everything was settled.

"WAIT JUST A MOMENT! I NEVER SAID I WOULD DO THAT!" Watanuki yelled and he didn't even notice that his classmates were coming closer listening carefully the conversation between Yûko and Watanuki.

"Well, I know you don't have anything more important to do, so..." Yûko answered with that all too familiar devilish smile playing on her lips.

"Yûko-san, you're so unfair!" Watanuki whined, but Yûko just laughed.

"Ha ha, work must be done and you're the one to do it, Watanuki! Oh, you're playing baseball, aren't you boys? Could I possibly try to hit?" Yüko changed the subject way too innocently, and Watanuki snorted to himself: 'Oh, she thinks she can control my life, huh? And TRY to hit? That woman is way better than all the boys out here!'

"Well of course you can, here, take my bat...!" Yuichi, the captain of the school's baseball team smiled at Yüko and didn't certainly hurry to take his gaze off of her.

"Do you know how to hold the bat?" he asked as he tried to caress her hands lying upon the bat.

"I think I can handle this", Yûko answered with a very cold voice. Yuichi gupled soundly, and took couple of steps back.

"Okay, I'm ready, now show me what you got!" Yüko hold the bat on the right position as she waited for the ball to come.

And as Watanuki had expected, the hit Yûko gave to the ball was much better than any of hit classmates'. They looked stunned as the ball flew higher and higher. Yûko just grinned as she gave the bat back to Yuichi.

"So you think that was good enough?" she asked smiling devilishly.

"Well, uh, yeah... It was a good hit..." Yuichi mumbled quietly, looking very red and akward.

"Oh, the time is running, I have to go! Play nice with other boys, won't you Watanuki-dear?" Yûko gave one more devilish grin before she went away and Watanuki was left alone in the middle of his classmates staring at him.

"Wha-what?" Watanuki asked looking around his mates staring at him quietly.

"What you mean 'what'? Who is she?"

"We want to know, don't keep it all to yourself, Kimihiro!"

"Y-you do? Want to know, I mean?" Watanuki stammered.

"Hell yeah we do! She's so hot!"

"She's just my employer, I work in her shop..." Watanuki tried to explain desperately, cursing why in the name of Kami couldn't Dômeki be here the only once Watanuki would have needed his help to prove his words were the truth.

"Yeah right, Kimihiro! I bet you like to stay working there over-time, at least I would...!"

"Ha ha, I would stay working over there ALL the time...!"

All the boys were now laughing and teasing him. Probably there's no need to say that the whole rest of the gym class was simply hell for Watanuki..

-----------------------------------

'Damn that Yûko-san, she just has to make my life miserable! I bet she just loves that, that mean and inhuman... Inhuman... Witch!'

Watanuki stomped angrily around Yûko's shop that evening trying his best to do his work while Maru and Moro were waltzing on his way all the time.

Watanuki was cursing once again that miserable day when he had met Yûko-san the very first time. Who would have knew that day would change his whole life so dramatically?

-----------------------------------

Later that night Watanuki woke up suddenly. For a while he wondered what had woke him up and then he heard someone closing the front door and kicking the shoes off.

Then he saw a glimpse of very tired-looking Yûko rubbing her temples and walking towards bathroom. She closed quietly the door behind her and Watanuki heard how she begun to wash herself.

Watanuki checked the time from his watch (A/N: Does he actually have one? Well, now he does! Grin) and was shocked to notice it was well beyond 2 o'clock in the morning.

'Wow, she looked so tired that she really must have worked until this, even without drinking sake at all!' Watanuki mused.

Soon Watanuki heard how Yûko came out of the bathroom and how her bare feet flapped on the floor. She walked straight to her room and closed the door, when Watanuk suddenly realized that he had left the window open when he had been cleaning in her room earlier that evening. He tried to listen if she had noticed the open window and would close it by herself, but he heard nothing.

'Oh great, I must go to close the window, Yûko-san will kill me if she catches a cold because of me!' very frustrated Watanuki thought as he got up.

He sneaked as quietly as he could to Yûko's door, afraid if she was still awake and also well aware that Yûko was a very light sleeper. He opened the door quietly and sighed in relief when he heard Yûko's steady breath showing that she truly was asleep.

Watanuki sneaked to the window and closed it quietly. He took one glance at Yûko who was sleeping peacefully, though her brows were still pulled together like she couldn't take her thoughts off of her worries even while sleeping.

Nevertheless, the great time-space witch looked much more harmless and almost defendless while asleep. Watanuki realized that this must have been the first time he saw Yûko asleep and he was kind of shocked how young and innocent she actually looked.

'Oh that's right, you must be really exhausted, it usually takes a pretty long time before you fall asleep', Watanuki thought almost gently as he studied the face of sleeping Yûko remembering the several times while he had stayed over night at Yûko's and heard the witch herself wandering restlessly in her room the whole night through.

Watanuki pulled her covers over her and smiled kindly at her sleeping figure. Suddenly it seemed really hard to be angry with her because of what had happened earlier...

'Good night Yûko-san and sweet dreams, you deserve that after all...' Watanuki thought as he prepared to leave.

Before he closed the door, he shot one last look at Yûko. Then he went quietly back to his futon and tried to get some sleep.

Yüko would surely want him to make pancakes for breakfast and Watanuki himself wanted to get some sleep too before that.

-----------------------------------

Sooo, how was it? My first fanfic and I'm not even native English speaker, so... ' I hope you enjoyed it, it took much longer than I had expected! If you have time PLEASE review, I want to know if I should keep on writing...

And this is a one shot, though I want to write more xxxHOLIC-stuff, I'm dreaming of writing this fic where Yûko gets to sing karaoke, I'd just to love to see her sing something like 'Diamonds are the girl's best friends' or 'Material girl'... Ha ha.

The name of the story was borrowed from Our Lady Peace's wonderful song 'Al Genina' by the way, I don't own even that...

Enough with the chit-chat and thanks for your time! See you around!


End file.
